heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men Vol 1 139
(story) | NextIssue = | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = John Byrne | CoverArtist2 = Terry Austin | CoverArtist3 = Jim Novak | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = ...Something Wicked This Way Comes! | Synopsis1 = | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Writer1_2 = John Byrne | Penciler1_1 = John Byrne | Inker1_1 = Terry Austin | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor1_1 = Louise Jones | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Eileen Parnall * * Joe Parnall , , and * Tommy Parnall, and * * Marie Cartier - Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** 's dance studio * ** Hudson Bay ** *** 138A Laurier Drive, Items: * | Notes = * The tagline featured on the cover to this issue reads, "Welcome to the X-Men, Kitty Pryde - Hope you survive the experience!" This becomes a recurring gag used whenever a new mutant character joins the team. (For example and . * As of this issue, Storm becomes deputy leader of the X-Men. The team's former leader, Cyclops took a leave of absence in the . * This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 1st story * - 20th story * - 8th story * - 5th story * - 3rd story * - 2nd story | Trivia = * This issue takes place two weeks before . * First appearance of Heather McNeil Hudson. She appears next in . * Heather McNeil Hudson refers to Vindicator as Jamie in this issue. In the pages of Alpha Flight Vol 1, she usually refers to him as Mac. * Snowbird's personality in this issue is vastly different from how she will be portrayed in the pages of Alpha Flight Vol 1. * Wolverine's civilian name, Logan, is revealed in this issue. At this point in time, Wolverine doesn't remember that his true name is James Howlett. * The title of this issue, Something Wicked This Way Comes, is taken from a line of dialogue from Act IV, Scene I of William Shakespeare's Macbeth. * Vindicator refers to the fact that Sasquatch, Aurora and Northstar of Alpha Flight are currently undertaking a mission in the United States involving Machine Man. The footnote erroneously indicates this event as taking place in , when it fact it takes place in . * When Colossus first approaches Kitty in the Danger room, he morphs into his human form. Although, in the footnote it claims that it is "Cyclops" organic steel armor that becomes flesh. | Recommended = * and - Wolverine battles the Hulk and Wendigo * - remainder of Alpha Flight on a mission in the US. * - first appearance of James MacDonald Hudson (as Weapon Alpha). * and - first appearance of Alpha Flight. | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 07/05/2009 * - See for further referencing }} References